


the adventures of Elf Guy

by burdenedwithgloriousfandoms



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comic-Con, Conventions, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, modern day maglor, some Tolkien fans get more than they bargained for, these tags are a mess I'm posting on mobile and ao3 is throwing a tantrum, twitter/social media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms/pseuds/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms
Summary: In which Maglor goes to a convention and accidentally starts a fandom-wide hunt for the identity of the mysterious “Elf Guy”.-a completely self-indulgent fanfic because I love the twitter fic format, outsider POVs and, of course, Maglor :)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	the adventures of Elf Guy

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

hey so uhhhhh has anyone else met that weird (but kinda sweet) cosplayer guy at a convention lately? 

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

to clarify, I was at a convention in London last weekend with a group of Tolkien cosplayers and I noticed this guy I swear I’ve seen before just kinda chilling in a hallway, playing some sort of banjo hybrid thing idk 

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

he’s got long, dark hair, and he’s wearing a kinda navy coloured cloak that actually looks really comfy, and a tunic, pants and boots that are like, low-key a really good casual but well-done elf cosplay. like what u would think you’d see elves chilling in when they’re not fighting each other or melkor or whoever etc. they look handmade, but not badly. oh yeah and he’s also got these really realistic looking elf ears, longer than the coward ones they have in the lotr movies but not as long as the wack hella long ones that are often in sci-fi. theyre cool and I was gonna ask him where he bought them but I forgot :(((

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

anyway so Elf Guy is playing his instrument and my friend james (cosplaying bilbo) is like hey let’s go sit nearby to eat our lunch bc it’s relatively chill in this hallway and we have Snaccs. so we all go sit nearby and chat and listen to his music, which, by the way is really really good. like I never thought something that looked like a ukulele/banjo (I dunno music stuff lmao) would sound. it’s sweet and bright and happy and makes u wanna dance, so me and james left the group and got up and danced to it

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

we’re jumping around for a bit just generally being idiots, and another couple of friends join (Liz, arwen cosplayer and J, maedhros cosplayer), and eventually the song ends and he looks up at us and smiles. his eyes are like,,, this grey-blue and bright but sad-looking, and he’s just a whole bunch of conflicting information. like his skin looks smooth and young but at the same time he’s got these really old looking scars and just this vibe about him that he’s seen a lot. 

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

also I hadn’t noticed this when he’d been playing, but one of his hands is really really scarred. like I don’t think it’s prosthetics or makeup, his hand has been burnt or cut up or something and it’s healed but if you focus on it you can see that it shakes just slightly and he’s more careful on the instrument with it

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

so anyway he smiles at us and we give him a little round of applause, and he bows. and then we try to start a conversation with him, like hey have we seen you at a convention before, that was really good, you’re very talented etc, are you enjoying the con – and then we ask him who he’s cosplaying as and he just kinda laughs and says ‘oh, something tolkien’ and we’re like hell yeah, we’re in a Tolkien cosplay group, there’s james as our Bilbo, and liz as Arwen, I’m Galadriel, J is Maedhros-

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

and as I say maedhros there’s something in him that just like. shuts down. which is odd but he doesn’t leave and so we chat for a bit about the con and then he and J start talking about music and J, like the musical nerd they are, asks him if he can sing something for us

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

he considers it for a minute but J has the best puppy eyes and he’s like yeah okay sure and opens his mouth and, HOLY SHIT. I have no clue what he’s singing but honestly it sounds like Quenya and I don’t know how he knows it or if it’s a song in lotr or something that ive forgotten or a cover of clamavi de profundis but HOLY SHIT HIS VOICE IS SO GOOD my brain just like, malfunctions I stg

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

and then he stops singing and im just standing in the convention hallway for a few minutes before I register the fact that Elf Guy has just,,, disappeared. he’s gone. 

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

I have the rest of my group to back up that we saw all this at the con but ???? I swear I’ve seen him before somewhere and I just. gotta know. has anyone else had experiences like this with Elf Guy???

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

I KNOW WHO YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!! I SAW HIM A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO AT A CON AND HE WAS WEARING JUST LIKE,, NORMAL PERSON CLOTHES, T-SHIRT AND JEANS AND HOODIE ETC BUT HAD ELF EARS AND A BABY HARP AND HE SUNG SOMETHING AND IT WAS REALLY WEIRD

j says hey @birdboicosplay

can confirm this actually happened to us it was so strange

angbang connoisseur @biggay14

pretty sure he’s just a rather talented maglor or whatever cosplayer who is a bit weird and likes to stay mysterious. ive searched for him on social media before (I also wanted to ask where he got the ears) and there were no cosplay accounts, at least, and no main ones I could find thru cosplay search terms etc

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

hhhhh glad to know I’m not the only one. it was just all very Odd and I’ll definitely be keeping an eye out for him in the future

-

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND so basically I was going thru photographs from the last convention I was at, and in the corner of one of them… wait for it……

Elf Guy!

[photograph of several anime cosplayers, posing and smiling, and in the background you can see a figure walking past. he’s relatively tall and has long, dark hair and a cloak]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

holy shit! photographic evidence I’m not making everything up! also I saw you briefly at that con but you were in a hurry somewhere and I was holding stuff for someone and I couldn’t go say hi :(((

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

I saw your Elf Guy posts and I was like aw dammit I didn’t see you! rip we gotta meet up at the next one :(((

huan best boi @gayyyyyy394

OMG HES THE GUY I SAW LAST YEAR!! 

why is 2020 @dipnpip4

ayyyyyyyyyyy Elf Guy, been seeing him around at conventions since I was like 12, I stg he doesn’t age it’s actually hilarious. me and my gf have a running bet on who will spot him first whenever we go to our local cons

-

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

hello! I’m new to twitter. I love music, history, photography, conventions, and also know way too much about Tolkien stuff. I currently work in music and theatre. I move around a lot in the UK and have travelled all over the world. don’t be afraid to say hi!

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

hey there! welcome!

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

I assume you have, but just checking – have you read the silmarillion?

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

yep. so many times I’ve basically lived it haha

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

fuck yeah silm gang, welcome!

-

olorin the gay @elle1elle

lmao I don’t go on tumblr much anymore bc it has a bad effect on my mental health, but I went on there to find something for a friend and instead made the discovery that since @grxxnleaf made the post on here about Elf Guy (yay, now we have an official nickname for him, thanks dude) and got a load of likes and replies, an entire blog has been started on tumblr dedicated to collecting evidence of his existence and stories of interactions with him

olorin the gay @elle1elle

even tho this is absolutely hilarious, and I really do want to know more about him, please don’t take this to an extreme level. you don’t wanna make him uncomfortable about becoming semi famous among the tolkien cosplay community / silmarillion fandom

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

oh, absolutely. please respect his privacy!!

-

j says hey @birdboicosplay

guys what the FUCK im freaking out look at what I found

j says hey @birdboicosplay

ok so I was going on a hyperfixation spiral at 2am looking through photos from the lotr movie premieres in 2001-2003 and HOLY SHIT

[photo attached: a large group of people lining up for the premiere of The Two Towers – several hobbit cosplayers, a bunch of plain clothed teens and young adults, an adult with a replica sword, two gandalfs, and in the corner of the image, a smiling man with long, black hair, casual shirt and jeans, with just the points of his ears showing through]

j says hey @birdboicosplay

ITS HIM ITS ELF GUY AND HE LOOKED EXACTLY THE SAME IN 2002 AS HE DOES NOW?????

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

YO WHAT THE FUCK

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

HOLY SHIT IT CANT BE?????? 

j says hey @birdboicosplay

AND IT’S THE SAME CITY THE CON WAS WE SAW HIM AT

simp for everyone @jackaboy11

as much as I would go feral if it was him, there’s no way. it has to be a brother, or cousin or something???? like bruh this guy has to be somewhere 25-30, 35 at the most, and that photo is from 2002. so he would’ve been 7-12 years old then, 17 at the absolute most

j says hey @birdboicosplay

hhhhhhhhhhhhh u right BUT STILL

simp for everyone @jackaboy11

I KNWO ITS SO WEIRD GDSJKFGDK

-

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

some of my favourite photographs from the last couple of months

[photo of the countryside, gentle rolling hills and several old, large trees under a blue sky]

[photo of a mountain range, dark under a grey sky]

[photo of a brightly coloured beetle]

[photo of a wooden bookcase, filled with a weird mix of ancient-looking books and modern, bright coloured books. on one shelf sits several framed photographs or drawings/paintings, too shadowed to properly make out, and above, mounted on the wall, is a long, shiny sword]

sword is usually bundled up in the back of a closet haha but I thought I’d bring it out for once

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

bruh these are cool as hell

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

thank you!

-

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

sneak peek of my next cosplay… see if you can guess who it is :D

[photo of a bundle of blue and black material laid out on a bed, just beginning to take shape as clothes. beside them is a pair of latex elf ears, a pair of black boots, and a very small fake harp thing]

j says hey @birdboicosplay

omg YES

-

simp for everyone @jackaboy11

wait so u guys remember how @birdboicosplay found that pic of maybe Elf Guy at a 2002 two towers premiere,,,,,,,,, and it couldn’t have been possible,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, well uh

[photograph of JRR Tolkien sitting with several people, smoking and laughing. one of them is looking at the camera with dark, wary eyes, but his mouth is turned up in a smile. his hair is dark, cut shorter than usual, but still falling past his ears, the tips of which are just pointing through]

simp for everyone @jackaboy11

I give up this guy is a complete cryptid im hfkjsgkdjfgskjdgfkjsdg what the fuck

j says hey @birdboicosplay

LMAO WHAT

JIRT??????????

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

W H A T

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

HKJDHSKHLFKSDHFLKDHLSKF?????

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

aAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAA???

simp for everyone @jackaboy11

IM CRY

-

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

guys the Elf Guy tumblr submissions are really providing, holy shit

[painting of a man from the 18th century – he’s sitting looking sadly out into the distance, his hair long and a scarred hand gripping his jacket]

[photo of several men in ww2 on the western front, one with short black hair just showing beneath a helmet is bandaging another one’s leg, but glancing up momentarily at whoever is taking the photo. he is substantially less dirty than the other men, but looks exhausted all the same]

[photo from a Tolkien fan gathering in the 90s, a large group of people posing in a park, grinning, and one in the back laughing, his long black hair hiding part of his face]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

obviously I didn’t start this, people have been noticing him around for years at local conventions, but I’m so glad I tweeted about it bc holy shit who actually is this guy

why is 2020 @dipnpip4

I’ve been watching this blow up among the Tolkien fandom lately and it’s actually insane, I wish I’d looked into it sooner! been wondering about him for way too long, and now I have even more questions!

j says hey @birdboicosplay

a a aa a aa aa A A AA A AAA AA AA

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

me and @biggay14 are still trying to find any proper traces of him on social media lmao im suffering

angbang connoisseur @biggay14

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

staying briefly in another town before I get back to my current apartment (and my bookshelf from the last lot of photos, which has several unread books just sitting there waiting for me), and went for a morning walk along the beach. love this part of the coastline

[photograph of a beach below steep cliffs and crashing waves beneath a grey sky]

[photograph of a hand holding a blue keeper cup of hot chocolate. the fingers are slender and pale, with a graceful look about them, but marred by old-looking scars. the edge of them is slightly blurry, as if the hand had been shaking]

[photograph of several old houses under the grey sky, clustered close together. a cat sits on the steps of one, staring intently at the person behind the camera]

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

!!!!! gorgeous photos, I absolutely love the vibe of that beach lmao. wasn’t too cold?

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

it takes a pretty damn low temperature for me to really feel the cold haha but yeah! it’s a really nice area. going to miss it, but the city is alright I guess

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

oh mood

j says hey @birdboicosplay

woahhhh these are really cool! do you mind if I re-draw the beach one as the background for an artwork I’m working on?

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

sure, use whatever you want! what’s the artwork of/for?

j says hey @birdboicosplay

uni assignment, teacher won’t have a clue that it’s maglor from the silmarillion lmaooooo

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

omg y e s

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

ooooh love the photography

-

olorin the gay @elle1elle

hey uni gang gang anyone going to the next con in our area? I know it’s a bigger one but maybe we can still meet up!

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

hell yeah!!

j says hey @birdboicosplay

omg yes

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

cosplay is about 80% finished, should be done in time for it :D

-

j says hey @birdboicosplay

progress on the maglor piece for assignment, background photo from @makasmith12

[photo of a canvas, the background finished and the rough blocking of a face in the foreground begun with paint]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

looks good!!

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

holy shit how u so good at scenery

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

you’re very talented

j says hey @birdboicosplay

thank you!!

-

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

more submissions from Elf Guy tumblr im gonna cry what the hell have we uncovered

[photo of a passage from the diary of a young 17th century priest who mentions a healer arriving in the village and the suspicions of the church that he is a supernatural being. in the margins is a sketch of a face]

[a photo from a 2016 convention, Elf Guy standing in front of a small crowd in casual elf cosplay, singing and playing something on an instrument]

-

alyx @ alyx_h_photography

something showed up on my tl about this dude nicknamed “elf guy” and idk any Tolkien things really but I ended up looking through like,,, 100+ tweets about it and uh so basically a few weeks ago I was in some small town somewhere in the UK, going for a walk with my camera and I came across this dude sitting on a bench looking out over cliffs to the sea and so I sat down beside him and we were just chilling looking at the sea and I noticed he had a camera beside him

alyx @ alyx_h_photography

he had this weird, broken feel about him that I really love to try and capture in my photos – he seemed so old, and so sad, but also like he’s had a very very long time to deal with it all – so ofc I was like “hey, no pressure, but would u like to model for a few photos for me?” and he looked at me and smiled and was like “yeah sure” 

I didn’t notice the ears until afterwards, when I was uploading the photos to my computer

alyx @ alyx_h_photography

so uh we took a bunch of photos and yeah. here’s uhhh my favourite of them, I guess

[Elf Guy is standing, a lone figure with green grass all around and the sea stretching forever further off in the background. the sky is grey. his long, black hair is blowing in the wind, revealing the tips of long, pointed ears. he’s staring at the photographer, his eyes blue-grey and as intense as the ocean and sky. he’s wearing black jeans and a loose blue t-shirt, holding a camera on level with his chest. the hands gripping the camera look strong and practised, but one is very scarred]

alyx @ alyx_h_photography

he was really, really lovely, and he said to call him Maka I think,, so yeah. I think this is your guy?

huan best boi @gayyyyyy394

hi this is an INCREDIBLE photo but also AAAA ELF GUY???

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

oh holy shit,, wait he said to be called Maka???

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-

j says hey @birdboicosplay

[photo of a face painted on canvas, expression only pencilled in so far, long hair falling down to just show his pointed ears]

so progress on the maglor painting and,,

my dudes I think im subconsciously painting Elf Guy 

j says hey @birdboicosplay

Wait

j says hey @birdboicosplay

WAIT

j says hey @birdboicosplay

OH MY FUCKING GOD

j says hey @birdboicosplay

OH MY GOD I KNOW THIS SOUNDS CRAZY BUT WHAT IF. WHAT IF ELF GUY IS ACTUALLY MAGLOR

I KNOW ITS FICTIONAL AND ALL BUT…………… WHAT IF IT ISNT??????? WE’VE FOUND UNEXPLAINED HISTORICAL SHIT BEFORE THAT FITS WEIRDLY WITH TOLKIEN LORE WHAT IF,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, HES ACTUALLY MAGLOR

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

wait

j says hey @birdboicosplay

THE SCARRED HAND THAT DOESN’T LOOK LIKE PROSTHETICS OR MAKEUP. THE EARS. THE SINGING. THE FACT THAT HE DOESN’T FUCKIGN AGE 

j says hey @birdboicosplay

HE KNEW TOLKIEN

olorin the gay @elle1elle

my brain be like: error 404

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

nah no way no fucking way if someone proves this im gonna go batshit what the fuck

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

“thereafter he wandered”............................. bruh what if he still wandering

why is 2020 @dipnpip4

hang on didn’t u mention he went weirdly quiet at a mention of maedhros

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

oh my god

ok I stg if this is just someone trolling us im,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

WAIT THE PHOTOGRAPHY DUDE SAID ELF GUY SAID HIS NAME WAS MAKA???

MAKALAURE???????????

j says hey @birdboicosplay

BRUH,,

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

“thereafter he wandered”,,,, maka,, why is that so goddamn familiar…. and not just bc its in the silm,,,, what am I trying to remember,…,,.,,,,

-

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

cosplay progress! ;)

[mirror selfie – the person is sticking her tongue out and doing a peace sign. she’s wearing a long, black wig, latex elf ears, a dark blue tunic held together by pins, black pants and no shoes]

-

simp for everyone @jackaboy11

uhhhhhHHHHHH 

[a zoomed in image of the rough sketch of a face in the margins of a notebook belonging to JRR Tolkien. it’s labelled “Makalaurë”]

simp for everyone @jackaboy11

am I kidding myself or does that look way too much like Elf Guy

j says hey @birdboicosplay

what the FUCJK,,

j says hey @birdboicosplay

am I dreaming or

j says hey @birdboicosplay

what

j says hey @birdboicosplay

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

back home!

[a wooden door]

[a close up shot of a mug of something steamy next to a book. the book appears very old. it seems to be leather-bound, with browned pages, and it has a silver compass point star on the front]

[a shot of the bookcase, but this time the sword isn’t there and you can make out the subjects of the frames. most are photographs of scenery. one is a painting of seven brothers.]

[a window – you can see the camera and the face of the photographer reflected in the glass. he has pale skin and long, dark hair. outside the window, blurred, is a small garden and the wall of another house]

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

I’ve never seen a copy of the silm (im assuming) like that, where did you get it?

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

I bound it myself :)

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

YOU

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

ITS YOU THAT’S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO REMEMBER, THE LOCATION OF THAT PHOTOGRAPHER THING AND THE HAND AND THE THEREAFTER HE WANDERED AND THE NAME MAKA ITS YOU

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

YOURE ELF GUY

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

YOURE MAGLOR

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

wait WHAT

j says hey @birdboicosplay

NO FUCKING WAY WHAT THE FUCK NO WHAT

huan best boi @gayyyyyy394

IM-

why is 2020 @dipnpip4

WHLKDHLKSHLIEWHFDLKSDHFLKHEHLK?????

angbang connoisseur @biggay14

HOLY SHIT??

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

OH MY GOD IT IS

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

elf guy?

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

search elf guy on twitter or tumblr you’ll see,,,,,

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

ah.

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

so,,, are you elf guy? and is elf guy (you???) maglor?

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

I can neither confirm nor deny (:

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

aaaAAAAAAA

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

SJKDJKDWFREHFIOEHGOIERHOGR

j says hey @birdboicosplay

HWJLKFHUHFLSUFE7YGRHDSHLKHDFOUSDFSGFIUSEGWJLKDHLKHDKS

-

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

makeup test! the clothes are all done :D 

[a photo of a face, with long, pointed ears showing through black hair, strong cheekbones and tired circles around the eyes]

j says hey @birdboicosplay

looks good!! im cosplaying maedhros again bc im too busy trying to get this art assessment done 

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

ur mae cosplay is great!!! good luck w the painting <3

-

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

ok so @grxxnleaf and @birdboicosplay are in for Tolkien group to upcoming con, anyone else in the area??

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

I’d love to join!! ive met a couple of u at previous cons before but never joined the group. I have a Frodo cosplay ready to go >:D

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

hell yeah!!! ill dm u meet up details etc we can do a photoshoot in the garden bit

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

that would be wonderful, I never end up getting decent photos lmao

angbang connoisseur @biggay14

I will also be there, ive got a phobs-style mairon cosplay and my bf has a phobs-style melkor cosplay, if ur ok with us joining that would be really wonderful!!

feanor did everything wrong @fingonewiththewind

we’ve made a gc I’ll add u guys so we can work things out :)

-

j says hey @birdboicosplay

my brain AAAAAA all day all night I want to think about Elf Guy/maglor????/@/makasmith12 stuff but im stressed about art assignment and need to finish it so somehow both those things combined has made me hyperfocus on this fuckin artwork and AAA im running on redbull rn this aint good

-

thereafter he wandered @makasmith12

[a photograph of a scarred hand – there’s a circle of heavy scarring in the centre of the palm, and burns radiating out from it, up the underside of the forearm and across the fingers]

-

j says hey @birdboicosplay

iTS FINISHED!! holy shit I better get a good grade on this or im gonna cry

[a photograph of a painting of maglor with the background of the sea, sky and cliffs. his eyes are dark and sad, and he stares straight at the viewer]

-

angbang connoisseur @biggay14

CON TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

CON TIME CON TIME CON TIME

ocean man take me by the hand @ulmo101

CON TIME CON TIME!!!

j says hey @birdboicosplay

CON TIME CON TIME C

-

j says hey @birdboicosplay

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[several photos of the Tolkien cosplay group in both normal and meme poses in various locations inside and outside the con hall – there’s frodo, maglor and maedhros, and mairon and melkor]

-

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

OH MY GOD LOOK WHO WE FOUND

[a video of mairon and melkor doing the WAP dance in sync, but the person behind the camera gets distracted and points towards a figure walking past – he has long, dark hair and a blue cloak that’s blowing dramatically in the wind]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

[a very shaky video of several people flat out running towards the man, one of them shouts “ELF GUY” and the man stops and turns towards them. he smiles and doesn’t look particularly shocked as they all stop in front of him]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

[the Frodo cosplayer is at the front of the group. they’re short, especially compared to the man, but they face him determinedly and asks if he’s elf guy. he says yes. they ask if he’s maglor, and he nods, expression sadder now. “I haven’t been called that in a long time” he says. the maglor cosplayer drops the camera and swears loudly. the video cuts out]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

[the group is inside a starbucks now – maglor sips thoughtfully on a coffee, looking at the person behind the camera. “You all have great cosplays, I must say.” he murmurs. “I’ve always found it amusing to see people cosplaying, well, me. But seeing Maitimo remembered brings a smile to my face, even though I often feel quite sad initially, when he’s brought up. The same with any of my brothers, really. Frodo too – he deserves the recognition he has been given. But Sauron and Morgoth –” he levels the cosplayers with an amused look, “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to the love for them. It’s very interesting to see, but still strange. To me, at least.”]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

[“What about jirt?” the Maedhros cosplayer asks, and Maglor laughs. 

“Tolkien. I met him on a battlefield, and he saw through me right away. He knew I wasn’t human, but he was a lot more okay with it than many I’ve interacted with through the ages. There was something about him, something that told me that he was important. That maybe the Valar hadn’t completely abandoned this world. And so I told him everything. Everything I remembered. He took my jumbled, mixed-up stories and thoughts and memories and nightmares, and he made them into something more beautiful, more deep, more worthy of sharing these forgotten times than I could ever have imagined.”]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

[The group is outside now, sitting under trees. “Aren’t you worried that there’ll be people after you now, or something? Because we’ve put so much stuff on twitter, and so many people know what you look like now. Should we delete everything?” The Mairon cosplayer asks, leaning into his boyfriend’s side, who looks a little overwhelmed.

Maglor sighs. “If there’s anything I’ve learnt about humans, it’s that they never notice what’s right under their noses. They’re always more willing to forget than to broaden their minds, or re-write their histories. There might be more people recognising me at cons, for a while, but outside of that, people won’t look twice at me. And the whole thing on twitter will blow over soon enough.”]

ar-pharazon you ignorant slut @grxxnleaf

[“Take care of yourselves.” Maglor says. “If you need anything, if you need help, or just somewhere to hide away from the world for a while, send me a message on twitter.” He nods towards the camera. “That goes for all of you out there.”

He stands to leave, his hair whipping around his shoulders in the wind. It parts enough to catch a glimpse of long, pointed ears. His dark cloak swirls around his shoulders.

“You too.” The Frodo cosplayer speaks up, and Maglor turns back. “Take care of yourself, Makalaurë.”

Maglor smiles, and then he’s gone, among the trees and the howling wind. The camera pans across at the other cosplayers, sitting still and glancing at each other, unsure but calm. The video cuts out.]

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like the quality dropped off a little in the last bit bc I wrote that a lot faster over the last few days whereas the rest was written over several months but anyway  
> sometimes u just gotta write something like this, yknow? I hope someone reads and enjoys this fic - if you do, please leave kudos and a comment, I always appreciate it!


End file.
